


Servant Domination: Medb

by Fatefan640



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatefan640/pseuds/Fatefan640
Summary: Medb's feeling frustrated that her master isn't giving her the attention she deserves. SO she decides to teach Ritsuka why she's called a queen.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Medb | Rider
Kudos: 9





	Servant Domination: Medb

**Author's Note:**

> Another story about a servant who doesn't get much love fanfic wise and so I decided to make her the star of my next story. Hope you all enjoy.

Medb pouted inside of her room as she thought about things. "I can't believe that stupid Master, he should be on his hands and knees everyday thanking the luck that he has a servant like me. I should be the only priority he has. He needs to devote himself to me." It was then that the selfish, lewd, vain, spoiled, and cruel Celtic Queen had an idea. "I think I know exactly how to make sure that I am all that worthless Master thinks about."

Ritsuka Fujimaru looked over the various documents depicting the latest materials gathered from their last resource-run. So far everything was looking pretty good. Now all he had to do was--

BAMMM!!!

Ritsuka jumped to his feet as Medb herself kicked in the door, causing the metal barrier to shudder back in its slot.

The master of Chaldea gasped in shock as Medb suddenly came barging inside the room. "Medb! I-is there something you need?" He felt rather uneasy at how she was walking slowly towards him with a sinister smile and a riding crop held firmly in her hands.

"Well, my worthless Master. I was wondering how you were doing on those orders I gave you. Making the Cu's love me, showering me with expensive gifts, a massive sprawling room that puts everyone else to shame. These should be very easy if you used your command seals."

"I-I used all my command seals though!"

Medb's eyes narrowed as she pushed Ritsuka against the wall. She pressed his chin up with her crop. "Did you use them again on that pathetic girl Mash?" His gasp of horror told her all she needed to do. "You really are a useless Master who does not deserve the perfect girl like me." She then stopped for a second before giving a big sadistic smirk."Fortunately, I know how to fix all that~" Ritsuka was terrified of what she was planning before she pressed her riding crop hard into his chest. 

Medb let him go, and the startled Ritsuka watched as she sashayed around him, looking him up and down suggestively. 

“M-Medb, what do you want?” 

Medb then suddenly whipped him in the back, causing Ritsuka to yelp. "I don't remember giving you permission to talk. A peasant like you should learn how to properly obey your beautiful and lovely Queen." Ritsuka nervously nodded. Without his command seals he had no way of protecting himself from Medb's angry punishments. He didn't want to think of what she had planned for him, but he knew it wasn't good.

Medb smirked as she pulled out what looked like a bottle of alcohol. Ritsuka looked nervously at the drink, he wanted to ask what it was but he knew he would be punished for talking out of turn. "You look curious about this my pathetic master. It's another one of my many noble phantasms. It is called, My Red Mead: My Dear Honey Alcohol. It's a delicious honey liqueur infused with some of my natural charm, doesn't that sound wonderful~?" She gently lifted her Master's chin up with her finger. "Just a single drop and you will belong to me~ I could just pour it down your throat but that is no fun. Such a gift is beyond a joke of a master like you, you will have to beg me for such a privilege."

Medb's terrifying smirk and ready crop told Ritsuka she wasn't going to let him leave without receiving such an 'honor'. "I-I...." He stuttered before she whipped his hands leaving them dainty and petite with long manicured nails coated in a glossy pink.

"That's not how you beg a Queen."

Ritsuka gulped nervously before trying to compose himself. "I am truly sorry and ashamed to treat the Queen of Chaldea to less than she deserves... Please let this worthless Master taste your noble phantasm and offer himself to you." Having to say that made Ritsuka feel sick but he had no choice.

Medb pretended to carefully ponder what to do before turning back to Ritsuka with her usual cruel expression. "Since I am feeling oh so generous today, I shall permit you one drop of the drink. Savor it, my weak master~" Ritsuka slowly nodded his head as he grabbed the drink. He had to try his hardest to keep his hands from trembling too much as he carefully let one drop fall onto his tongue. Instantly his whole body was racked with a pleasure that he could hardly dream of. When Ritsuka looked back up at Medb, his heart began to beat out of his chest. He always thought she was beautiful, but now she seemed like an angel gracing him with her divine beauty. Medb smirked as she saw it was working, now she could have even more fun with him. "That's a good, obedient Master." Ritsuka shivered with joy as he heard Medb speak, her voice was like sweet honey seeping into his ears. "Now you can tell why I am the Queen of Chaldea. Who is the most beautiful and lovely servant in Chaldea?"

"You, Queen Medb..." Ritsuka replied, his head spinning in her presence.

"It seems you have enough brains to realize that. I am sure you would do anything for your beloved Queen, yes?" He nodded happily which made Medb smile. "Perfect, then for your Queen, you will eagerly strip for me." Medb gently sat herself down on his bed, crossing her legs in an exaggerated motion that caused Ristuka’s heart-beat to soar as another part of his body throbbed as well. 

Ristuka began by removing his jacket and then his shirt, but paused for a moment, wondering if he should obey further, but one seductive look from Medb melted his mind enough that he dropped the issue. He stripped out of his clothes and was beginning to slide off his underwear when Medb hit his exposed rear causing him to yelp, stopping the last garment from being removed. 

Medb lustfully smirked as she looked over him. Dominating her master into undressing like a commoner was even more of a thrill than she had anticipated. She playfully flipped up her skirt giving him a quick view of her white panties. "How do you feel now?" she purred.

Ritsuka blushed as he stood, entranced by the continued view Medb was giving him. Erection straining the front of his pants. "I feel wonderful my Queen, I love how hard and horny I feel for you!" He found a light lustful tone seeping into his words which pleased Medb.

"Of course you do, no man can resist my charm, especially when they’ve had a taste of my mead. But my body is only complimented by the clothes I wear right? No one has a better fashion sense than me. My clothes are like me, beautiful and perfect beyond comparison, wouldn't you agree?" Ritsuka blissfully nodded.

Medb's lewd smile grew even wider seeing her master starting to come around to her side of things. She poured more of her charm-inducing alcohol into a wine glass and handed it to Ritsuka. Without hesitation, he began drinking from it. Ritsuka let out a satisfied moan as his mind was flooded with more pleasure and thoughts of Medb. "Now, Ritsuka Fujimaru, you are not fit to be my Master. But I am granting you the chance to become my slave, my lovely slave. Doesn't that sound simply splendid?"

Ritsuka Fujimaru eagerly nodded, the thought of becoming Medb’s slave sounded like the most wonderful gift in the world. "Yes, my Queen. To be yours is an honor I don't deserve."

"You don't, but as Queen Medb, I am a generous ruler and will give this honor. You can then work to earn it." Medb smirked, it was time to turn her worthless master into a Medb-worshipper. "Let's begin by teaching you everything about being Medb’s slave. First and most importantly, as a perfect Queen, it is my natural right to be worshiped and pampered." She poured more of the liquor into the glass. "Now I want you to praise me, and each time you do so, I want you to take a sip." Ritsuka nodded, eager to drink more of the utterly perfect drink in his hand. 

Ristuka eagerly acquiesced to her demands."Oh Queen Medb! You are beauty incarnate! No one is as perfect as you!" Medb smiled while listening to her new servant’s praise. Ritsuka smiled at her expression and took a small sip of the liquor as another wave of pleasure crashed against his weakened will. "We should offer you everything! It's a crime for you not to have the finest clothes, the most expensive makeup, an endless harem!" *Sip* The conjunction of the praise combined with the blissful drink helped Ritsuka. "All of us other servants are garbage compared to your utter perfection!" *Sip* Ritsuka felt ecstatic right now, his body and mind cried out and craved to shower his mistress with even more praise. "Please command and dominate me, Queen Medb!" Every sip of the mead sent Ritsuka's soul into a blissful overdrive, his mind racing with thoughts of pampering the woman in front of him.

"I understand now, there is nothing wrong with spoiling you! You deserve it !That is how things are supposed to be!" Ritsuka exclaimed with a lustful smile. His member was very visible to the Celtic Queen who could now see a damp spot was forming on the tip. 

Medb was enthused that her charm had completely enthralled her former master. "Now you can't be Medb’s servant if you don't have an endless appetite for lust and pleasure. There is nothing quite like being in bed with a woman like me. Just imagine Running your fingers across my smooth silky skin, stripping me of my fabulous clothing to see an even better sight. The glory of my naked body!”" Medb smirked and began to regale Ritsuka with tales of her sexual exploits. Each story was filling him with an immense lust and a desire to have some fun himself. Ritsuka began to fantasize about what Medb was telling him, deeply desiring to experience it all for himself. He could feel the lust that was building up, starting to swallow up his morals and compassion. Though the more he thought about it, the more they seemed pointless at best and outright hindering him at worst. If he was to become Medb’s servant, then he had to throw aside his morality and conscience, all for her sake. "Sex is amazing, but another amazing thrill comes from dominating others~ I can hardly tell you how ecstatic I felt, as I put a stupid little Master in his place and forced him to be my eager slave. Then I molded and twisted his mind in such wonderful ways~" Ritsuka sighed in bliss at her words. She was talking about him! He had given her a thrill!

Medb snickered at what her Master had become. "Soon you will be drowning in pleasure. First, I need to ask you a question. What do you think of my outfit?” she stood up from the bed, tussling her hair in a fashion not unlike a model, and began to pose for her now love-struck servant. 

Ritsuka gasped as his new Queen dropped her cloak, letting it fall behind her before posing in a fashion that accentuated her breasts and hips, cocking them to the side. Her new slave’s breath was now becoming ragged as he stared at Medb’s more provocative pose. Medb smirked as she saw her former master panting like a dog as she turned around, giving her slave a nice view of her rear as she bent over, giving him another view of the white thong that covered her lower regions. 

At this point Ritsuka fell to his knees, his legs giving away as their strength surged to another part of his body. Medb smirked as his member twitched in his pants. “Oh? Is that for me?” she teased, straightening up before sashaying towards her slave. A foot found its way onto his still clothed penis and gently began to rub it. 

“Aaaah…” Ritsuka groaned as pleasure surged from his groin. He almost came from the sudden stimulation but somehow managed to hold it back. “Ah...my queen…” he moaned, actively bucking his hips in an effort to increase the delicious friction that was giving him such pleasure. Medb merely smirked that sexy, confident grin that Ristuka couldn’t help but smile at, until a groan of pleasure made his face scrunch up as he continued to try and hold back his impending orgasm. 

“Oh my, hoping to keep yourself from soiling that underwear? Or are you simply trying to make this last as long as possible?”

Ritsuka nodded his head furiously. “Yes my Queen!” he almost barked, closing his eyes whilst trying to fight back the rush of pleasure that urged him to hump his Queen’s foot like an animal in heat. “Y-your foot feels so g-good!” 

“Of course they do! Everything about me gives you pleasure doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes!” Ritsuka was panting, losing what little restraint he had as Medb applied just a little more pressure to his groin. The pleasure reached its peak and the former master let out a loud groan as he felt his orgasm wash over him like a tidal wave. The light headedness that followed was sheer bliss as he looked up at the being that had given him such pleasure. 

Medb smirked down at him. Her former master, now reduced to a lovestruck slave. “That pleases me~” she giggled, making Ritsuka groan in delight. “But you really seemed to enjoy my foot, did it really feel that good?” she teased, removing her heel from his groin. 

Ritsuka nodded his head vigorously, the stain in his boxers was proof enough. But Medb felt like teasing him more, enjoying how he turned into a groveling mess for the slightest bit of acknowledgment from her. 

“Really, if my foot did that to you, what do you think of my legs then?” she asked in a teasing tone, displaying her long, slender legs, clad in white stockings connected to garters that hid themselves beneath the queen’s short skirt. Medb traced her hand alongside the creamy flesh leading into the stockings. Ritsuka’s gaze was locked onto her actions, drool threatening to spill from his mouth and a new tent had started to form beneath his pants.

Medb’s grin only grew as she placed her foot upon her master’s bed, giving her master a better view from below. Ritsuka was already palming himself through his pants, breathing heavily as he saw his queen’s lacy panties. His hands roamed up and down his clothed member, pleasure racing up his spine and to his brain. 

“Slave, stop what you’re doing.” Ritsuka’s hand stopped its ministrations. He groaned in frustration until a hand smacked him in the cheek. “Quiet! You have no right to complain. You live for my pleasure, yes?”

“Yes my queen! Please forgive my selfishness!” he begged. Medb smikred, tracing her riding crop against the slapped cheek. 

“I’ll forgive you this once...if you remove your boxers for me.” Ritsuka instantly complied, nearly ripping off his underwear to display his now naked body to his queen. While her master wasn’t the most muscular man she had ever had, he was toned from all the fighting done in the seven singularities. What stuck out to her most was the throbbing member between his legs, already leaking precum. 

Medb removed her skirt, dropping the garment onto the ground. Ritsuka’s breath was labored like he had just run a marathon. His member bobbed up and down, throbbing at the sight of his half-naked queen. “Now slave, stroke for me.” 

Ritsuka’s hand was like lightning, jerking up and down his member at a rapid pace. Medb next removed her top letting it drop to the grand. Ritsuka moaned in bliss. The scene before him being too much for him as he once again fell to his knees, hand still pumping his dick. Medb enjoyed the way her master ogled her breasts. “Prepare yourself.” Medb said with a teasing smirk as her hands reached behind her back to undo her bra.

One removed, she gracefully slipped the garment off, keeping her bust concealed behind her arm. “Catch this.” she ordered, tossing the bra to her new slave. On a reflex to obey her orders, his free hand caught the top. “Enjoying the view.” Medb teased before revealing her bare breast for Ritsuka to see.

The sight before him almost made him cum there. Medb stood before him, wearing a pair of white boots and stockings leading up to her white thong. Nothing lay across her chest, leaving her breasts on full display for her master-turned slave to openly drool over. Her breasts were plump and firm, bouncing with every little shift she made, enticing him with their supple movements. Her pink nipples stood erect, proof that she was excited as well. 

“Tell me, my slave, how do I look?” she purred, placing her arms behind her back to better present her chest, adding a sexy wink. 

“Ah ah!! M-my queen! I-Ah! AH!” Ritsuka grunted, pleasure peaking once more as he felt his orgasm wash over him in waves of euphoria. “Ah…” he groaned in bliss, all the while Medb smirked down at the sight of her master, absolutely enthralled with her to the point of relentlessly masturbating to her figure. 

Ritsuka stared up at Medb in utter awe of her sexiness. His erection hadn’t subsided at all, it stayed perfectly hard, cum leaking down the side while his hand continued to move up and down. Grunting in pleasure, Ritsuka smiled stupidly up at Medb who seemed content to just let him jerk off to her figure. 

Medb licked her lips, watching as her former master mercilessly jerked himself off before her, pleasure strewn across his face. “You still haven’t answered my question, slave.” Medb said, wiggling her hips, giving her breasts and extra jiggle that made Ritsuka grunt in pleasure.

“S-so s-s-sexy! You’re so sexy my queen!” he cried, hand rapidly shifting up and down his dick. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen! The sexiest queen who’ll ever live!” he screamed, back hunched over and sweat beading off his brow as he continued to stroke for her. 

“How true.” Medb said, a confident smirk plastered on her face. “Tell me, how does it feel? To be my slave? To be able to pleasure yourself to my sexy-ass body?”

“It feels so good my queen!” Ritsuka screamed. “I feel so horny! I love feeling this horny for you!”

“Good...good…” Medb hissed. Her left hand had found its way down to her crotch, slipping past the garment and reaching her pussy. Her hand quickly went to work, slipping past the folds and reaching her innermost parts. “Your dick feels great, doesn’t it?” she gasped, hand working almost in tandem with her new slave’s hand as he stroked his engorged member. 

“Y-yes! Yes my queen! I feel so hard! S-so horny and...ugh…!” he groaned as another orgasm pierced his brain. Semen burst from his dick as his vision swam, eyes never leaving the sight of his new queen pleasuring herself half-naked in front of him. 

“Well...It truly is your lucky day, slave. I’m quite worked up myself...so I’ll give you the greatest pleasure you’ll ever receive, tonight you’ll get to fuck me!”

“Gah!” Ritsuka grunted, hand jerking even faster at the prospect of having sex with Medb entered his mind. His brain was hard at work fantasizing about taking her from behind, slamming his queen into the bed and giving her the ultimate pleasure. 

Medb slowly began to walk backwards towards the bed, hips swaying hypnotically. “What are you waiting for? Take me.”

Ritsuka leapt from the floor, possessed by his lust. He crashed his lips against his queen’s. Medb broke the kiss, wrapping her arms around her former master and fixing him with a look of pure lust. “Your mine now...forever, magic mead or not, you’ll never be satisfied without me after I’ve fucked you brains out!” 

Ritsuka kissed Medb again, running his hands down her waist to her ass, pausing momentarily to gently squeeze the flesh globes beneath her skirt, making Medb stiffen. She giggled against his lips, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Someone is taking the initiative.”

His hands moved lower to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Medb wrapped her legs around Ritsuka’s waist, gazing at him lustfully. He carried her onto the bed before kneeling before her to remove her boots while she removed her gloves. Upon standing up, Medb spread her legs and beckoned her slave towards her using a finger.   
Ritsuka eagerly obeyed, crawling atop his new queen until she surprised him by quickly rolling over, sitting over his crotch. He gazed up at her and gasped when she ground her clothed sex against his throbbing cock. She breathily moaned, resting her hands on his abdomen as she ground their privates together, making his pulsating cock spill precum just as she was getting herself aroused. 

Ritsuka planted his hands on her hips and bucked up against her, eliciting a gasp from her. Medb bent over to engage Ritsuka into a kiss while still grinding against him. Ritsuka’s hands traveled up her thighs and to her chest, groping her bare breasts. Medb moaned airily as he began to play with her chest, squirming in his lap. Ritsuka traced his tongue over her hardened nipple and grabbed her hips, keeping her still. Even in his lust-drunk state he knew it took a lot to get Medb off. He would have to take a long time teasing her and increase her arousal.

Despite his efforts in keeping her still, Medb forced her hips down to grind against Ritsuka’s cock. He pulled away from her breasts with a hiss; the look she gave him was goading him into doing more.

Answering his new queen’s unspoken request, Ritsuka picked Medb up and flipped the two of them over so she was lying beneath him. He lifted her hips to pull down her thong, leaving bare. Keeping her legs spread, he looked down to see the wet waiting slit of her pussy. Ritsuka’s mouth began to water at the sight, mouth going dry while his dick squirted another shot of precum. He rubbed his thumb over her slit, finding her clit he began to stroke it affectionately. Medb keened, thrusting her hips up for more friction. “Harder slave! I want you…I want your cock inside me… where it’s wet, warm and tight… a perfect sheath for you.” Her words alone almost caused him to come on the spot, her seductive gaze only added to his arousal as he gripped his hardened shaft trying to line it up with her wet entrance.

Medb licked her lips at the sight of her former master gripping his shaft and slightly jerking himself off, keeping her legs spread to invite him back between them. Ritsuka scooted closer to her and guided his cock to her wet pussy. Medb rubbed the tip against her entrance before rubbing the underside of it against her slit and her clit.   
She moaned lightly, seductively biting her lip. “Oooh...feel’s good, doesn’t it my slave?”

“Y-yes my queen! You are such a temptress!,” he commented and grabbed beneath her knees, pushing them up against her chest. “No wonder you had so many men in your bed! You’re a goddess of beauty! Of sex!” Ritsuka thrusted forward, fully encased his cock into her with one thrust.

She moaned, delighted to finally have a cock inside her. Ritsuka wasted no time and roughly moved his hips against hers. In just a few seconds he was already panting all the while he worked to bring his queen to a climax, enjoying how good she felt around his cock.

He gasped at the sudden, blazing inferno that surrounded his dick. Her body’s warmth seeped through his cock, spreading throughout his body as he practically melted against her alabaster skin in a tight embrace. Almost instinctively, his arms wrapped around the petite woman, one hand clasped tight against her firm but yielding bottom, the other pressed against her back to squish her breasts against his chest. She shifted her hips experimentally as he grunted with pleasure underneath her, the slimy friction of her pussy walls wrapping and shifting around his cock as her hips undulated.

Slowly, she dragged herself up, her sex clinging to his. With another sigh of contentment, she lowered her hips again to meet his. The steady sound of flesh slapping against flesh began to grow louder as she bounced higher and higher on his cock, her new slave squirming and writhing in pleasure beneath her. She sat up, her breasts bouncing hypnotically as she lost herself in the ecstasy of finally being filled so completely again after so long. He could barely form words at this point, reduced only to desperately panting her name which only spurred her further.

Her legs began to tremble and she collapsed against him in a heap as a familiar pressure began to grown in her loins. “Hah...haha...slave...,” she cooed softly, her nails digging into his skin in desperation. “I’m so close, so ahhhhhhhhhn!” Her next words lost to the wave of pleasure that surged through her as she bottomed out on his dick, feeling his head slam into her cervix. Her pussy writhed with her orgasm, muscles spasming and tightening all around him to milk even more of his seed for her needy womb. The heady aroma of their mixed juices filled their senses, its presence was possibly more powerful than even Medb’s mead.

She buried her face in his neck, the salty taste of their intermingled sweat intoxicating. “Cum for me,” she moaned in his ear between her kisses and light nibbles on his skin. “Cum for me, slave! Cum in my pussy!” He squirmed in delight under her ministrations, weakly kneading and groping at her flawless ass. “Cum for me,” she repeated, moaning it into his ear, repeating her mantra every time his hips thrusted to meet hers.

Her slick folds wrapping around his cock spasmed again as the walls of her pussy tightened around him. She clasped her lips against his again, her tongue sliding around his as he started to squirm under her, his hand suddenly clenching her taut bottom. A familiar pressure began to build in his loins as his legs stiffened underneath her. She felt his cock suddenly slam into her cervix, his orgasm somehow stronger than before. A familiar warmth spread in her womb as his dick spasmed inside her. She gasped as his seed spilled out from her folds, his cum mixing with her love juices and overflowing, spilling down her creamy thighs in thin rivulets.

He collapsed under her, face pale and eyes unfocused, gasping for breath. She couldn’t wipe the grin from her face, her own breasts heaving with excitement. With a gentle plop, his dick slipped out from between her pussy lips, covered in her juices. “Ah...my queen...,” was all he managed to moan out, one hand blindly reaching for her.

“Enjoy yourself, Slave?” She gently caressed his cheek with her palm, skin somehow silken despite the sheen of sweat covering them, her eyes alight with pleasure.

“Y-yes,” was all he could gasp in response. Medb grinned wickedly in response.

“I’m glad to hear that, my dear slave,” she whispered seductively, her other hand already reaching for his cock again. “However,” her grin turned feral as she slowly stroked him back to full mast, “your duty is not over yet.”


End file.
